principality_of_genoviafandomcom-20200214-history
History of Genovia (1500-1704)
The History of Genovia from 1500 to 1704, also known as the''' Grand Province of Genovia under the Kingdom of France', a period that spans during the establishment of Grand Genovia Area, Kingdom of France located in the collection of one grand provincial countries in Western Europe that was colonized and administrative by France. The establishment of First Declaration of Independence of Genovia as the principality was known as '''Principality of Genovia' on January 13, 1704 from France per Treaty. King Andrew Lendothal I and Queen Emily as the King and Queen of the Monarchy of Genovia was became as the House of Lendothal. The marked the beginning of the Second Declaration of Independence of the Principality of Genovia was known as the '''Kingdom of Genovia '''on January 11, 1829 on Genovian History. Genovia under French Republic While historians are not entirely certain about the exact date of Genovia’s split from neighboring Pomerania, it appears to have happened sometime around 1532, when Pomerania was partitioned between Barnim IX and Phillip I, sons of recently deceased Bogislaw I. Frederick I ruled Genovia, which was situated next to Western Pomerania and forms the Southern coast of the Baltic sea. Frederick I, fearful of potential attempts by Western Pomerania to take his land, created a rather large military, composed primarily of peasants, with administrative positions falling largely to nobles of the area. This worked relatively well, buying King Frederick loyalty from his peasants and putting administrative nobles in direct contact with peasants. Having no children when he died in 1589, one of these nobles, Heinrich, succeeded him. In 1630, Genovia faced serious threats of military take-over from Sweden. Despite the relatively strong military of Genovia, this period (until about 1650) was marked by frequent warfare. This weakened Genovia significantly, especially after the death of Heinrich, who was killed by Swedes in 1649. His son, a military general, assumed the throne, without much protest from Genovians. Heinrich II was well liked. He raised taxes during this period in attempt to better staff and arm the military. This took a toll on peasant families, who were already hurting from a period of constant war. Genovia, with the help of neighboring Pomerania, was able to finally ward off the last of the Swedish around 1700. Heinrich II, taking advantage of a weakened Pomerania, then sent his military westward, seizing control of the rest of Western Pomerania. He left this to be ruled by his son, Bogislaw, after his death in 1702. Around this time, the growing city of Szczecin flourished. Bogislaw was quite fond of classical music, and so Szczecin saw frequent visits by composers of the time, such as Johann Pachelbel, who composed his concertato Vespers here. Principality of Genovia Genovia was founded on January 13, 1704 when France agreed to a treaty to allow the grand province of Genovia to be set free. The small province, then of 70,000 people, is about the size of Kanawha County, West Virginia. In 1704, when the Constituion of the Nation was written, the nation inteded to move forward with the Monarchy. The Monarchy is what led to the treaty. It was agreed that the Monarch should be able to rule his own nation, therefore, a treaty was set forth. King Andrew Lendothal I was the first King of Genovia. In 1732, King Andrew I passed away and left the throne to his wife, Queen Emily as the first Queen of Genovia. Category:History of Genovia Category:Genovian History Category:History of the Principality of Genovia Category:History of the Kingdom of Genovia